Affettuoso
by renarxher
Summary: Yuuma Isogai dan Karma Akabane pertama kali bertemu di ruang musik, ketika denting piano yang hangat dan terdengar kesepian membuat Isogai penasaran. AR! Absurd. Didedikasikan untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK


Sore itu, pukul empat.

Yuuma Isogai, murid kelas 2-D SMP Kunugigaoka, baru saja keluar dari Perpustakaan. Ia menguap lebar, mengantuk. Berkencan dengan buku sejarah yang tebalnya hampir menyerupai kamus Jepang-Inggris tanpa gambar tentu saja membuat matanya lelah. Cukup, Isogai ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan matanya.

Baru saja berjalan sebelas langkah, Isogai melihat sosok jangkung Sousuke Sugaya dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya, Isogai bisa saja berjalan santai dan saling bertegur sapa dengan si surai kelabu, layaknya teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi sialnya, Sugaya adalah anggota komite kedisiplinan dan hari ini Isogai lupa memakai sabuk. Terpaksa, Isogai berbalik arah.

Isogai tahu jika ia berbalik arah, ia akan melewati jalan yang lebih panjang dan lorong yang gelap. _Bodo amat,_ yang penting tidak berurusan dengan komite kedisiplinan, batinnya meyakinkan diri. Sekelebat ingatan tentang hantu ruang musik yang pernah diceritakan Yuzuki Fuwa berlarian di lobus otaknya. Padahal kan, Isogai akan melewati ruangan itu. Sekali lagi, ya, _bodo amat_ , yang penting tidak berurusan dengan komite kedisiplinan.

Samar-samar Isogai mendengarkan denting piano dari ruang musik. Ah ya, Isogai merinding. Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat. Sama saja, suara itu justru semakin jelas. Isogai _positif thinking_. Mungkin ada murid lain yang sedang memainkannya. Bukan mungkin lagi, itu pasti.

Beberapa langkah sebelum ruang musik, Isogai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bukan hawa dingin yang sering dikatakan orang ketika mereka diikuti setan, melainkan perasaan nyaman. Suara piano yang terdengar membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Isogai juga dapat merasakan perasaan kesepian yang tersirat dari suara piano tersebut.

Memberanikan diri, Isogai berhenti didepan ruang musik. Tangan kanannya terangkat, hendak membuka pintu didepannya.

Isogai penasaran.

 **Affettuoso**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning! : OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **Didedikasikan untuk #KARUISOWEEEEEK**

 **Affettuoso; Dimainkan dengan kasih**

Cklek

Begitu membuka pintu, Isogai dapat melihat seorang murid bersurai merah. Jari jemarinya bergerak lincah diatas tuts piano, matanya menatap tajam kearah partitur musik yang ada didepannya. Untuk sesaat, Isogai terpana.

Menyadari ada eksistensi lain diruangan itu selain dirinya, si pemuda bersurai merah menghentikan permainan. Iris tembaganya berganti menatap Isogai, sedikit kebingungan. Isogai merasa canggung. Ia segera melemparkan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Maaf mengganggu. Err… namaku Isogai Yuuma, kelas 2-D,"

Isogai hampir membenturkan kepalanya ketembok terdekat. Mengapa ia harus memperkenalkan diri disaat seperti ini? Seharusnya ia langsung berlari keluar saja, matanya sudah sangat mengantuk. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah.

Mengantuk?

Eh, sejak kapan Isogai menjadi tidak mengantuk lagi?

Isogai bengong.

"Namaku Akabane Karma. Kelas 2-A. Salam kenal Isogai-san" kesadaran Isogai ditarik kembali oleh suara si pemuda. Yang pertama kali dilihat Isogai saat kesadarannya kembali ke permukaan adalah senyum Karma Akabane. Dan senyum itu terlihat—

"Panggil saja aku Isogai, tidak usah pakai embel-embel san. Ngomong-ngomong, permainanmu tadi sangat bagus, aku terkesan,"

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Karma. Terimakasih, aku tersanjung,"

—sangat indah.

Hari-hari Yuuma Isogai kini diwarnai oleh warna merah, warna yang terbilang baru untuknya. Setiap sore, Isogai akan mampir keruang musik dan mendengarkan permainan piano Karma. Karma sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia justru merasa senang ada yang menemani dan mendengarkan permainan pianonya.

Musim berganti musim, tidak terasa musim gugur sudah menyapa dengan dedaunan indahnya yang berubah warna. Itu berarti, sudah lebih dari enam bulan sejak pertemuan pertama Isogai dan Karma yang terjadi di musim semi.

"Sore, Karma. Berlatih lagi?" Isogai mendatangi Karma di ruang musik sembari melemparkan pertanyaan singka. Karma mengangguk.

"Aku membawakanmu susu stroberi. Minumlah dulu, masih hangat. Oh, ya ampun, Karma! Seharusnya kau menutup jendelanya! Udaranya sudah semakin dingin," Isogai berteriak.

"Kau seperti ibuku saja, Isogai. Terima kasih minumannya," Karma terkekeh pelan sebelum mulutnya sibuk menyeruput susu stroberi yang dibawakan Isogai.

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan tadi? Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memainkan lagu yang sulit. Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Isogai. Tangannya masih sibuk menutup jendela.

"Chopin, Ballade Op.23 No.1 in G Minor. Aku sedang berlatih. Awal desember nanti, tepatnya tanggal tiga, aku akan ikut kompetisi piano. Masih tingkat distrik sih," Karma membuang kotak susu stroberinya ke tempat sampah didekat pintu dengan sekali lemparan. "Mau mendengarkan lagi dari awal?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Isogai, Karma segera memulai lagi permainannya. Jarinya menari-nari menekan tuts-tuts piano. Kaki kanannya juga tidak diam, menginjak pedal. Matanya tidak lagi selalu fokus pada partitur. Terkadang, matanya akan melirik kearah Isogai yang melihatnya dari dekat jendela.

Isogai jelas menikmati permainan piano Karma. Berapa kalipun ia melihat, Isogai masih menganggap Karma itu sebagai murid yang sangat jenius. Lihat saja bagaimana tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya bergerak bersamaan diatas tuts, namun dengan arah dan tujuan yang berbeda. Lihat juga bagaimana kaki kanan Karma sesekali menginjak pedal. Pasti dibutuhkan koordinasi yang sangat baik antara ketiganya.

Isogai juga tidak akan berani melupakan prestasi akademik Karma disekolah. Karma belum pernah lengser dari jajaran 5 besar di sekolahnya ketika ujian. Nilai ulangan hariannya juga tidak pernah berada dibawah angka sembilan –Isogai mendengarnya sendiri dari Nagisa Shiota, teman sekelas Karma.

Karma menyelesaikan permainannya. Sontak, Isogai bertepuk tangan.

"Kau hebat sekali Karma. Aku tidak mendengarkan satupun nada yang sumbang tadi,"

"Heee, benarkah? Padahal aku tadi mis satu nada di legato terakhir," Isogai tersenyum kikuk. Ia kan tidak tahu apa-apa soal lagu tadi.

"Karma, kau belum makan siang kan? Aku tidak melihatmu tadi si kantin saat jam makan siang," Isogai mencoba mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Kau memperhatikanku ya?" Karma memberi tatapan menyelidik. Habis sudah Isogai sekarang.

"Errrr, bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya—"

"Hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan kan? Haha santai saja," Karma tergelak. Pipi Isogai sudah memerah karena malu. Tolong ingatkan Isogai untuk memberi titel 'cenayang' didepan nama Karma besok.

"Sudah sore. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih,"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak,"

Karma meledakkan tawa lagi ketika mendengar jawaban singkat yang diberikan Isogai. "Astaga, Isogai! Kau ini seperti seorang kekasih yang ngambek tahu!"

Isogai semakin memerah. Ia segera keluar dari ruang musik tanpa mempedulikan Karma.

Salahnya sendiri 'kan sudah menggoda Isogai?

1 Desember.

Dua hari menuju kompetisi piano yang diikuti Karma.

Sore itu, Isogai mencoba berjalan seperti biasa menuju ruang musik. Langkahnya sedikit terburu-buru. Tadi pagi salah seorang sahabatnya –Hiroto Maehara, membicarakan hal aneh dikelas. Hal aneh yang intinya menceritakan tentang murid kelas A berambut merah yang berkelahi dan diskors selama dua minggu. Dan seingatnya, murid kelas A yang berambut merah hanya satu;

Karma Akabane.

Isogai membuka pintu musik, tidak ada siapapun disana. Ia berbalik, kemudian berlari menuju ruang kelas A. Hasilnya sama, Karma juga tidak ada disana.

Satu tempat lagi, atap sekolah.

Isogai menaiki tangga dengan cepat. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun kakinya terantuk, sampai hampir membuatnya terjatuh. Prioritas utama saat ini adalah menemukan Karma.

Dan akhirnya, Isogai menemukannya.

Karma meringkuk di sudut atap sekolah. Rambutnya kusut, bajunya lusuh. Kepalanya terbenam, seakan tidak berani menampakkan iris yang biasanya menatap congkak. Buku-buku tangannya memar, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan darah. Isogai mendekatinya, mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Karma,"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Isogai mengerti. Saat ini Karma sedang terpuruk. Bukankah sudah menjadi tugas Isogai untuk membantunya bangkit lagi?

Maka, Isogai mengambil tindakan. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tasnya; obat merah, tisu, dan plester luka. Ditariknya tangan Karma. Bahkan Karma tidak melawan sama sekali. Ia masih tetap menyembunyikan kepalanya.

Isogai menetesi luka-luka ditangan Karma dengan obat merah. Sesekali ia meniupnya, atau membersihkannya dengan tisu. Ia juga menutupi luka-luka itu dengan plester luka, menempelnya dengan hati-hati.

"Hey, Karma, dua hari lagi kompetisinya kan?"

Karma bergeming.

"Kau tidak boleh meninju kaca lagi. Jangan tanya dari mana aku tahu. Kau harus menjaga jari-jarimu ini. Bukankah mereka adalah asset berharga bagi pianis sepertimu? Atau kau ingin aku yang merawatnya? Jangan ya, kau bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Isogai bermonolog. Ia mengangkat paksa kepala Karma. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Astaga, apakah Karma akan menangis? Isogai duduk disampingnya, menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Karma.

"Karma, kau tahu? Aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi, aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu. Seperti, ada yang melindungiku. Dan ketika kau terpuruk seperti ini, aku juga merasa sedih dan juga bersalah. Bangunlah, Karma. Ayo, kita hadapi ini bersama-sama,"

Akhirnya Karma bangun, menghusap matanya, mengajak Isogai berdiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita hadapi ini bersama-sama. Jadi, _Yuumachan_ , kau mau menontonku kan lusa?" Karma menjulurkan lidah.

"Yak! Karma! Siapa yang kau panggil _Yuumachan_?"

 **FIN**

A/N : Astaga ini aku nulis apa T_T

Sebenernya aku juga ngga begitu tahu soal music apalagi piano, berbekal searching sana searching sini akhirnya jadi juga fic ini. Disebut romance juga saya gayakin LoL

Akhir kata, terimakasih yang sudah baca, _mind to RnR?_


End file.
